


Stray In A New World

by RosyPalms



Category: BlazBlue, RWBY
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hate Sex, Large Cock, Masturbation, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Blake meets a cat woman from another world, and gets to observe her during an intimate moment with her lover.





	Stray In A New World

**Author's Note:**

> I know Kokonoe isn't in BBTAG, but she should be!

The Phantom Field was a strange place. Blake wandered through the mishmash of world and saw much that was very unlike her own. However, some things were familiar throughout.

She met a woman named Kokonoe. With her ears and cat tails Blake mistook her for a faunus, but she insisted that she was half-beastkin. Regardless, Blake found it relieving to know that people with animalistic traits existed elsewhere, too, even if this lady was pretty rude.

Furthermore, half-beastkin implied mixing between them and humans which in turn led Blake to belief that relations between them were more amicable in Kokonoe’s home world. Blake was glad about that. It gave her hope for her own world.

She felt her suspicions confirmed when they met Ragna. Blake had met and fought him before, and Kokonoe seemed to know him, too. As it turned out, they were from the same world.

The two of them bickered for a while, before teaming up and taking their leave. Blake laughed to herself. Despite the rude insults those two spat at each other, she could tell that they got along just fine. Blake shrugged and went looking for her own friends.

The next time Blake met Ragna and Kokonoe was under altogether different circumstances. She was passing through some deserted ruins when noises reached her ears. It sounded like some sort of struggle in the distance. Blake went to investigate, and as she got closer to the source, she realized that what she had mistaken for the sounds of conflict was entirely more benign in nature.

What she heard were people having sex. Occasional cussing had confused her initially, but now she could hear moaning, and soon enough, the slapping of bodies meeting each other in the throes of passion.

The decent thing would’ve been to leave, of course, but Blake was curious to see who had the gall to get down and dirty in such a weird setting. She crept closer, keeping to the shadows, until the couple came into view.

She saw Kokonoe, naked, on her hands and knees, getting fucked by Ragna from behind. Blake bit her lip. They were really going at it. Ragna was pounding Kokonoe hard, and she was thrusting back into him just as roughly. If the noises they were making were to believed it felt really good, too.

This was a show worth seeing, so Blake made herself comfortable, pulled her pants down to her knees and started touching herself.

She really liked the look of Ragna. He was ripped, and it looked like his arms were artificial, which was odd. However, that along with his white hair and heterochromia kind of reminded her of a character from her favorite ninja romance novel. She pictured him cosplaying and liked what she saw.

Then there was Kokonoe, gasping and moaning like a whore. Her face was flushed, her mouth hung open, and she gasped for breath. She was so small, not only in terms of her height, but she looked good. She was a lithe kind of beauty, as opposed to Blake’s more curvy physique, but Ragna seemed to be into it. His hands firmly grasped Kokonoe’s slender waist while he watched her butt bounce with every thrust.

Kokonoe had two pink tails, tipped with white fur, that flailed around during their romp. At first the motions looked random to Blake, but patterns emerged. Sometimes the two tails contorted to create a heart shape, though they weren’t able to stay still for very long. The rest of the time they would caress Ragna’s chest, stomach and face. They tickled his chin, teased his nipples, or just generally rubbed against him. He seemed to enjoy that.

As an apparent act of appreciation, he started rubbing the base of her tail with one hand, which made Kokonoe meow. Blake wouldn’t be caught dead making noises like that, and she had assumed that a fellow cat girl like Kokonoe would feel the same, but Ragna was seemingly capable to just tickle those noises out of her.

“You’re such a cute little kitten sometimes”, Ragna chuckled. Kokonoe wiped her head around and glared at him.  
“Shut the fuck up, you pompous dick!”, she moaned. He didn’t seem to like that. He grabbed a fistful of her thick, pink hair and pulled her up until her head was right next to his chest. He pulled some more so she had to look up at his face.  
“That’s no way to speak to the man that makes you cum all the time, is it?”, he growled. Kokonoe laughed derisively.  
“Stop acting as if you’re doing me a favor. You know you can’t get enough of this pussy”, she replied. As she did, her hands wandered across her body, brushing over her petite breasts down to her crotch. She reached for Ragna’s balls and fondled them, making him groan.

Ragna scowled at the brazen cat and pushed her roughly. Kokonoe went back onto her hands and knees, and Ragna pulled his cock out of her. Blake swallowed a lump in her throat. Even from afar he looked massive! She couldn’t even begin to grasp how Kokonoe managed to keep her wits about her when such a thing was plowing her insides. Blake reckoned that she would be reduced to a bubbling mess if Ragna gave it to her the way he did to Kokonoe, and that excited her.

Ragna took his hefty member and started slapping Kokonoe’s butt with it. At first she giggled and wiggled her hips, but she grew impatient quickly.  
“Come on, put it back in”, she complained. Ragna smirked.  
“Who can’t get enough now?”, he asked and rubbed his glans against Kokonoe’s drenched labia. She tried to impale herself on him, but Ragna pulled away whenever she tried.  
“Stop teasing and fuck me already, asshole!”, she said. Ragna rewarded her with a few slaps on her ass.

Blake couldn’t believe these two. Kokonoe’s expression was filled with lust and bliss in equal measure. She clearly enjoyed what Ragna was doing, regardless of what she said. As for him, he smiled, confident in his ability to make Kokonoe submit. Blake’s fingers were working overtime at that point. She had already climaxed, her pussy and inner thighs were soaked, but she didn’t want to stop before they finished.

Ragna got up and seated himself against the closest wall. Then he motioned for Kokonoe to join him. The little cat lady got onto her shaky legs and sauntered over. Blake imagined that Kokonoe was staring at Ragna’s cock, towering between his legs, hungrily just like her.

“Now, ask nicely and I’ll let you take a seat on your favorite spot”, Ragna said cheekily while stroking his dick. Kokonoe crossed her arms and glared at him. He didn’t flinch, he didn’t even look away. He held her gaze. After all, he was the one with the proverbial catnip, and the only way for the cat to get it was to be a good girl.

Kokonoe knew it, too, and she stomped her foot in frustration.  
“I want more. Let me ride your dick some more”, she grumbled.  
“What’s the magic word?”, Ragna asked, grinning. Kokonoe clenched her fists.  
“Please, you prick!”  
“Who’s your daddy?”, he asked with the biggest, shit-eating grin on his face.  
“”Oh, fuck off!”, Kokonoe yelled. Ragna burst out laughing and invited her to take her seat.

Kokonoe quickly climbed into his lap, with her back turned and lowered herself onto his cock. Blake got to see that long, thick member disappear all the way inside the small cat lady, until she seemingly rested right above Ragna’s balls. She put her legs up over his knees and leaned back.  
“Now fuck me”

And fuck her he did. Blake watched him hammer her from below. His heavy balls jiggled with every thrust, and she pictured herself sucking them. She wondered if they’d let her join if she just walked up to them and asked.

Ragna’s hands rubbed Kokonoe’s chest and teased her hard little nipples while he kissed her neck. Kokonoe was caressing his hair and seemingly whispered into his ear. Sometimes Blake saw Ragna’s lips move, too, but they were speaking too softly for her to understand now.

Then they kissed. It was a wanton kiss. Blake could see their tongues intertwine. It looked like they were trying to devour each other.

After all the vitriol, they had suddenly switched gear into passionate lovemaking. Blake doubted that they would feel inclined to let her join. They were fucking each other as much with their eyes as with their genitals. Blake would just get in the way of that, and Kokonoe almost certainly wouldn’t let her borrow Ragna for a quickie, not that she blamed her. Blake supposed she would also keep someone as studly as Ragna to herself.

Their coupling continued, until Kokonoe started writhing. Ragna hugged her tightly. His balls were glistening with Kokonoe’s overflowing juices and looked tightly packed.  
“Don’t pull out!”, Kokonoe whined. He didn’t, and with a final deep thrust, Ragna started cumming. Kokonoe moaned and gasped while he filled her up, and Blake creamed herself on the spot.

After calming down a bit, Kokonoe shifted to sit more comfortably in Ragna’s lap. His dick, only at half mast slipped out, and thick semen started slowly leaking from Kokonoe’s pussy.

She snuggled into the crook of his neck and started purring while she absentmindedly traced circles on Ragna’s chest. He meanwhile, scratched her fluffy ears and caressed her tails. Both of them smiled contently and relaxed for a minute. A minute Blake used to make herself presentable.

“Geez, that was a huge load. Are you trying to knock me up or something?”, Kokonoe asked, still smiling with satisfaction. Ragna snorted.  
“That was just me taking care of my little kitten”, he chuckled. Blake saw Kokonoe bristle for just a second before relaxing and purring again. It seemed like Ragna had pacified her enough to get away with such teasing. “Although, I can show you what it’s like when I try, if you want”, he said.

Kokonoe chuckled lewdly and Blake gasped in amazement when Ragna’s cock was hard once more, and rubbing against Kokonoe’s thighs. Kokonoe straddled him, face to face this time, lowered herself, and quickly wiggled her way down his thick shaft.  
“Told you you couldn’t get enough of me”, she said and started bouncing on him with gyrating hip movements.  
“Seems to me like a certain cat just can’t get enough of my milk”, Ragna said and sighed with delight.  
“If you’ve got time to flap your gums, you can put your mouth to good use instead and suck my boobs”  
“What boobs?”. A second later Ragna yelped in pain, following a jab to his ribs.  
“Don’t push your luck, dickhead”, Kokonoe snarled. Ragna took the hin and started sucking her nipples. The cat lady sighed contently and kept bouncing.

Blake took the opportunity to leave. She didn’t have another round in her. These people from another world were impressive and kind of scary…

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I last wrote about my girl Kokonoe.


End file.
